


Unagi

by one_short_fuse



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_short_fuse/pseuds/one_short_fuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha is preoccupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unagi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is going on in the Gazemen's lives. This is a work of fiction, fueled by my imagination and dirty mind. No disrespect intended, and no Gazemen were hurt in the writing of this story. 
> 
> Notes: 913 words. Written for the Jessica Rabbit challenge on the LJ comm uruai based on [this photo](http://i752.photobucket.com/albums/xx165/catsuu/The%20Gazette/THE%20KU%20JESSICA%20RABBIT%20CHALLENGE/tumblr_m1i6ee4Nbi1qh1oaqo1_500.gif). Much love and thanks to ldybastet for nudging me to get started, and giving it a look over! *mwah!*

Aoi had disappeared somewhere. Ruki was on the sofa with his eyes closed, and Reita was recording. Kai was sitting next to Uruha on the other sofa, and Uruha was bent over his PSP. Kai looked at the others – they were all busy, no one was watching.

"Hey, Uruha," he whispered.

"Hm?"

Kai leaned closer. "No one's watching." He leaned closer still, trying to kiss Uruha's neck, but Uruha elbowed him and pushed him away.

"Later."

"Aw, come on," Kai whined. "Just one?"

"Later," Uruha said again.

Kai pouted.

He followed Uruha outside a few hours later. Uruha had a cigarette dangling from his lips, his eyes glued to his PSP. No one else was around.

"Hey." Kai turned closer to Uruha. "How about now?" At Uruha's noncommittal grunt, Kai leaned closer only to get another elbow in the ribs.

"After," Uruha said.

"After what?"

"After work."

Kai sighed and went back into the studio.

For the next three hours, he fidgeted. Nobody would pay him much attention, and he was feeling bored and lonely. Why hadn't he thought to bring his PSP too? And what was Uruha playing, that he kept his face glued to the game?

When they'd finally finished for the day, Kai hitched a ride with Uruha. Kai thought if Uruha hadn't needed to pay attention to the road, he'd probably be playing his game all the way home. It was a short trip, though, and almost as soon as they'd got inside Uruha had pulled the handheld game out again.

Kai started to get whiney. "Uruha… you've been playing all day. Can I have a kiss now?" When he didn't get a response, he wrapped his arms around Uruha from behind and nuzzled the nape of his neck. "Please?"

"Give me a minute." Uruha twisted out of Kai's grip and headed for the couch.

"Come on! Just a kiss, then you can finish."

"No…" Uruha sounded as though he were totally engrossed in the game and hadn't really heard what Kai had said.

"Please?" He crawled onto the couch, crowding Uruha. "Please?" He leaned in towards Uruha's neck again, but Uruha leaned to the side.

"Cut it out, I'm at the boss. Kai. Kai, I said cut it out!"

Kai moved back and looked at Uruha for a moment; he hadn't looked up from the game once. "I'm going home," he said. When Uruha remained silent, Kai turned towards the door.

Uruha probably didn't look away from his game as Kai left. Kai didn't turn back, afraid he was probably right.

It was a warm night, so Kai decided to walk home rather than take a cab, thinking the fresh air would clear his head a bit. Why was he annoyed that Uruha was so focused on a video game? It wasn't like they were in love with each other – they'd decided fuck buddies was the best arrangement. And it had been good, so far – so why was Kai annoyed?

He heard a car horn and turned to look at the car driving by. It slowed, then stopped, and Uruha got out.

"Kai –"

"Go home, Uru." Kai spoke softly and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Go beat your boss guy." He waited a moment. When Uruha didn't say anything, Kai resumed his walk.

No sooner did Kai get home and flop down on his couch to watch TV did he hear boots clomping up the stairs just outside his door. Thinking it was only one of his neighbors, he was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He was tired, though – they'd spent a long time in the studio, so he tried to ignore it. It wouldn’t go away, though.

"Kai, it's me."

 _He followed me home?_ Kai thought to himself. _But he should have been able to get here before me, if he was driving…_

"Kai, open up. Please?"

With a sigh, Kai climbed to his feet. He didn't want Uruha to start making a scene – not that he thought Uruha would do that – but it was best if he didn't give his neighbors a chance to be nosy.

He was surprised to see Uruha with plastic shopping bags in his hands. "What—"

"I brought dinner," Uruha said.

"I'm not really hungry, Uruha."

Uruha smirked. "Yes you are. Can I come in?"

He _was_ hungry, despite what he'd told Uruha. He stepped aside to let his friend enter, locking the door behind him. "Did you beat your boss guy?"

Uruha shook his head, setting the bags down on the low table in front of the sofa. "I got distracted, and died." He straightened and turned towards Kai. "I wasn't being fair, or hospitable. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Kai folded his arms across his chest. "Depends. What did you bring for dinner?"

"Unadon."

That perked Kai up a bit. "You brought me unagi?" He loved unagi and hadn't had any in ages. It was really thoughtful of Uruha, Kai decided, and he couldn't stay mad at his friend.

Uruha nodded, smiling. "So, forgiven?" He reached an arm around Kai's waist, but Kai stepped away before Uruha could kiss him, which made Uruha frown.

"I'm not forgiven?" he asked.

Kai moved to the low table and began pulling food containers out of the bag. "No, you are."

"I'm confused."

"No kissing until after," Kai said.

"After what?"

"After dinner." He smirked up at Uruha. "You made me wait all day. It's your turn to wait, now."


End file.
